


Kiss Me Please

by Kane09Lisa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane09Lisa/pseuds/Kane09Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, no back story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Please

I stopped looking down at my body, it was covered in light sheen of sweat. I had been lost in his eyes for what felt like hours. His hard body had me pinned to the bed, one arm held both of my wrist above my head. As his other cresses as much of my skin he can touch. My legs are pushed up over his thighs, my ankles digging into his ass with each thrust. I look back into his eyes, the soft brown seems to be swimming with lust. I lean up placing my lips against his, begging for him to return my kiss. Soft lips soon move across mine, I run my tongue across his lips having him open his lips for me. Our tongues dance for a second before he nips at my bottom lip. I waste no time as he releases my lip I return the favor pulling his lip in between my teeth, his soft groan has me craving to hear him make noises like that forever.  
He pushes deep inside me causing me to gasp, the feeling of his shaft filling me so completely has me lost in pleasure.  
I felt his fingertips ghost over my nipples, teasing me before pinching my right nipple. His lips leave mine to met my chest, a kiss on my collarbone, a kiss on my breast, then a bite on my other breast. I pull my back off the bed, trying to maintain the contact is he tries to move away from me.  
I want to pull him closer to me but my arms are still pined. "Please, can I touch you?" I can hear the need in my voice, and I hope he will release me.  
I waited for a verbal response but he seemed lost in his own mind. His hand leaves my chest wrapping around my back, pulling me with him as he rolls on to his back. Now that I I'm on top I have control, and I plan to abuse it. My hands landed on his biceps, squeezing the firm muscles I had been begging to touch. I slip my hands up his arms to hold his wrist to the bed in one of my small hands. My eyes stay trained on the image of his willingness to submit to me. A rush of power flows threw me, I love the way his body bends to my will; the thought he would do anything to make me happy, only adds to the heat I feel at this moment.  
A kiss brings me back to the feeling of him thrusting up, his thrust is met with a spasm I can't control. Luckily it's small and passes just he leans up to kiss me again. I pull away, only an inch but enough to deny the contact he's wanting.  
"No!" My voice is harsh, demanding his attention. I stare deep into his eyes, lost in the moment. He maintains eye contact with me, even is my hand ghost from his elbow, down his arm slipping over his throat. The soft pressure I apply has him trying to lean up to kiss me again.  
"No." This time I sound as if I'm yelling, but in the near silent room it's still no more then a whisper. I lean forward, and reposition my hips before sliding down his cock again. Moaning as my body enjoys his, I repeat the motion gaining me a groan from him. I pick up my speed, the depth he is inside me will cause me to orgasm long before him, but I will have him join me in bliss at least once tonight. I run my thumb over his wrist, as I continue releasing and applying pressure across his windpipe.  
"Please!" His soft request has me puzzled, I look down mentally checking to see what I was forgetting.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Kiss me please!" He says pulling his hands away from me, tangling his hands in my hair. Pulling my lips down to his, I'm taken back and it takes me to long to process his action. By the time I think about my hand on his throat he has already griped that wrist pulling it down in between us. As soon as he has my left hand pinned between us, he grabs my right and pins it behind my back. I smile, even on top I lost my control, he now has me in the position he wants. His lips can reach my face, I have no use of my hands, and his thrust have started to become the only thought in my head.  
Kiss, thrust, kiss, bite, thrust, bite, thrust, thrust, bite. I hold on as long as I can but his determination to have me fall from my cliff, wins out, and I feel my body clinch around him. My nails biting into my skin, as I place my lips against his. Begging for him to kiss me, knowing the feeling of his lips would prolong my feeling of ecstasy. His lips met mine only a second before his hips buck, I moan feeling him jerk under my body.  
His hand release my wrist and I'm able to move enough to roll into the crook of his arm. His soft breath and heart beat is all I can hear as I drift off to sleep.

***

I wake at the feeling of his weight shifting behind me, but I don't turn assuming he is still asleep. It's not till his lips find their way to the spot behind my ear, that I know he is awake. The sensation of his lips brushing against my skin has me involuntarily pushing back towards him. I listen to his soft breath, begging for moments like this to never end. With no words exchanged, I find my self on my stomach with his knees pushing against mine opening me up for him. Without hesitation he pushes deep inside me, I bite down on my wrist suppressing noises from escaping my lips. I reach my hand back trying to find skin to touch but he is too fast for me so before I touch him he has my wrist pinned in the middle of my back. He knows this is my favorite position, and is taking full vantage of the way my body squirms underneath him. A hard thrust, followed by a slow trail of kisses up my back. Ending with nip at the base of my neck, I lose all thoughts out side of the feeling of his teeth sinking into my skin. Euphoria. I hold on to the feelings trying to hold on till he is able to cum with me, but his thumb drawing circles on my hip as his second hand wraps it's self around my throat. Soft pressure, just enough to labor my breath, has me begging for a release. I feel him tighten his hold on me as his body tenses preparing for his climax. Two deep thrust have me in my own world as his lips met the same spot this all started with, behind my ear.


End file.
